SAD BLACK VEIL BRIDES STORY I'M SORRY EVERYONE
by Not-Tsundere.Actually-Hate-You
Summary: I was inspired by the song 'Lost Boys' by Ruth B and made this sad ass story about Ashy dying and Jinxxie joining and yeah,read it to find out.
Okay,I was inspired by this song and made this and now I'm crying while writing it please help.

 _There was a time when I was alone_

 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_

Ashley was were his deadbeat parents by his side? Where was he? He was very minute he was talking with Jinxxie outside his cardboard box and the next,he's looking at his own body in a hospital bed. His parents shouldn't be here. They had kicked him out. He had no where and no one.  
 _My only friend was the man in the moon_  
 _And even sometimes he would go away, too_  
Minus Jinxxie. Jinxxie was usually there with . Sometimes he had to leave. That had always made Ashley was back on the streets with no one to care for him or love him.  
 _[Verse 1]_  
 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes,_  
 _I saw a shadow flying high_

 **As Ashley laid down on his cardboard box outside the small little coffee shop,he thought he saw someone fly by brushed it off as images he hadn't been feeling well pinned it as a simple cold.**  
 **" okay?" A beautiful voice asked. Ashley jumped. He looked over and saw a beautiful man with blue eyes and black hair.**  
 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_  
 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_

 **They began to didn't know why he was opening up to the stranger,but it felt liked this man.**  
 **"Who are you?" He finally asked the stranger.**  
 _He said, "Peter Pan—that's what they call me._  
 **"I'm Andy. But my friends call me Peter Pan. Cause I never age~" He giggled,then got didn't have many friends,only Jinxx. He began to cry. Andy frowned and bent by him,taking his face in his hands. He made Ashley a simple promise:**  
 _I promise that you'll never be lonely."_  
 _And ever since that day..._  
 _[Chorus]_  
 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
 _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,_  
 _"Away from all of reality."_  
 _[2x]_  
 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_  
 _[Verse 2]_

Ashley had never been happier. He had friends now!No parents! No mean people kicking him on the streets! He could fucking FLY! Andy-er,Peter- had taken him to a place called 'Neverland', an amazing place where kids like him could play and not be judged.  
 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_  
 _Believe in him and believe in me_  
 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_  
 _To your beautiful destiny_  
 _As we soared above the town that never loved me_  
 _I realized I finally had a family_

Andy had taken Ashley's hand that night,sprinkling some kind of dust on him before leaping in the air and flying off with him. Ashlye looked at the town below,tears coming down. No one in this damn town loved him. Not even Jinxx,he came to realize.

 **Jinxx sat by Ashley's side, sniffing and sobbing. Ashley was in a coma, due to poor living conditions he had caught a bad infection and suffered a bad blow to the head due to a careless worker dropping a brick on the sleeping teen's head. They said he wouldn't make it...**

 _Soon enough we reached Neverland_  
 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_  
 _And ever since that day..._  
 _[Chorus]_  
 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
 _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,_  
 _"Away from all of reality."_  
 _[2x]_  
 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_  
 _[2x]_

Ashley had learned a lot from Andy,CC,and Jake. They were more 'Lost Boys',as Andy/Peter had deemed them. Lost boys,who had no home,no love,no friends,no nothing. There was one person to avoid though: A mean lady named Scout,or Captian Hook as they called her due to her hook hand. She kept trying to take them from Neverland and back home. Ashley didn't want to go back though.  
 _Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,_  
 _Even Captain Hook—_  
 _You are my perfect story book_  
 _Neverland, I love you so,_  
 _You are now my home sweet home_  
 _Forever a lost boy at last_

Ashley was nearly taken back one day. He fought hard. Captian Hook gave up soon.  
"Andy?" Ashley asked later on.  
"Yes Ashes?"  
"I don't want to leave...I love it here...I have friends and people who love me..."  
"But,what about Jinxxie?"  
"He didn't care...I doubt he knows I'm gone..."Ashley teared up and hugged Andy close. "Please...I don't want to leave and go back to being unloved!" Andy saddened and held the teen close. He knew it would hurt to go back.  
 _Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,_  
 _Even Captain Hook—_  
 _You are my perfect story book_  
 _Neverland, I love you so,_  
 _You are now my home sweet home_  
 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 **Jinxx looked at the blade,then at the picture of his happy best friend,from years ago before things went to Hell in a handbasket. Only one more cut and he'd join Ashley.**

 _And for always I will say..._  
 _[Chorus]_  
 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
 _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,_  
 _"Away from all of reality."_

Ashley giggled and watched as CC left.  
"Where's he going?"  
"To get another Lost Boy." Andy answered. Jake propped his head up on his knee.  
"Tell me more about Jinxxie!" Ashley sighed.  
"Wellhe was anice guy...cared about me when I was sick,made me smile when I was sad...but,he didn't seem to care anymore...he just,visited less and less...not even a pass by...nothing...guess he took my parents' lead and just decided to cut me out of his life..." Ashley teared up.  
"Not true Ashybear...I never forgot you..." Ashley's head jerked up. There stood his friend,tear stains on his cheeks but a sad smile on his lips. Ashley jerked up and hugged Jinxx close. Jinxx hugged back. Finally,they were back together...

 _[2x]_  
 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_

 **Adults and students filled the auditorium,black being the main color of the attire. A man stood at the podium,sniffing as well.**  
 **"Thank you all for being ,we mourn the loss of two bright boys,one to suicide,one to negelctful parents. Ashley Abrocket Purdy, age sixteen, and Jeremy Miles Ferguson,age fifteen. He prefered Jinxx,for those of you who would like to talk to him later,before the burials. We have lost two amazing people today,and all we hope is that they are at rest. I pray that they are in Neverland,having fun and never reaizing how they died...may they rest in peace and forgivness for the cruelty of the world..."He broke down at this. After some people said their goodbyes,the two caskets were lowered into the ground outside,side by side.**

Ashley yawned,snuggling into his friends. He never wanted to go back home. He loved it here. But...maybe he'd drop by his parents and pick up some clothes. And maybe get his puppies...


End file.
